


i love you.

by Elinry



Category: Gandrew - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Pining, SWEET BOYS, Short & Sweet, Soft Boys, Understanding Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elinry/pseuds/Elinry
Summary: "But Garrett's face stirs something inside him he doesn't quite have a name for, it makes him want to press against Garrett only to push him."Andrew doesn't understand why Garrett's face makes him feel uneasy.
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts, Garrett Watts/Andrew Siwicki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	i love you.

**GARRETT WATT'S FACE IS THE ABSOLUTE WORST** . It's just. . . god. . . just makes Andrew feel uneasy. He suspects he is the only one to feel this way - aside from his neighbor, but well everyone made his neighbor feel uneasy, and the feeling is mutual, as far as Andrew is concerned. That's a different type of uneasy though and not the same one he feels when he looks at Garrett's face. His neighbor just makes him uncomfortable, like when he's too loud at ungodly hours of the night, or drags large dark bags up his porch steps, or looks at Andrew a little too long to be considered normal. But Garrett's face stirs something inside him he doesn't quite have a name for, it makes him want to press against Garrett only to push him. It makes him stare until Garrett notices, with a nervous smile that makes Andrew want to die. Andrew doesn't know why Garrett's face makes him swear under his breath - it just does. So Andrew spends more time with him, in an attempt to pinpoint what it is exactly about Garrett that makes Andrew want to self combust, it proves to be surprisingly revelatory. 

__________________________________________

  
  


"Don't let go." Garrett whispers into the cool November breeze, eyes closed, lips parted slightly. He was awake, still. Andrew let a sigh slip his lips, Garrett's face was bathed dramatically in the moonlight that spilled from the window - he always slept with them open. If Andrew had been as drunk as Garrett was he wouldn't have let his hand slip from Garrett's grasp, he would've traced his strong jaw with his warm palm and pressed his head to his chest, Andrew would've let Garrett listen to his thumping heart because the uneasiness never left Andrew, even after the years they'd spent together. But Andrew was painfully sober and could hardly bear Garrett's heavy lids and messy hair, if he stayed then he'd never want to let go and Garrett was always so unpredictable. 

"You need sleep." Andrew mumbles, they had done this too many times. Garrett would get drunk around midnight and would sit on his lawn chairs and stare at the stars. Andrew would always find him half way through the bottle and would urge him to go to bed. And just before Andrew could turn the corner of Garrett's bedroom, Garrett would tug at his shirt and press their foreheads together and Andrew's entire body would burn. 

Garrett's lips would press into the shell of Andrew's ear and whisper, "please, having you there helps." And Andrew would feel weightless and warm and he could never say no to him. That night had been no different and yet Andrew never got used to it, to all of it - the lingering touches, the small taps, the way their thighs touched when they'd sit too close. Andrew knew Garrett was touchy, everyone had told him before they met, almost like a warning that could never truly prepare him. Garrett could never just simply touch Andrew, he'd rub circles into his skin, trace his light freckles, look at his lips, and Andrew's heart would threaten to jump into his lap and scold him. Andrew had never questioned his feelings for Garrett, he blamed his immaturity for how breathless the blonde boy left him. 

But now, Garrett's stupid perfect face was too close to Andrew's and the red head's fingers twitch at his sides. Andrew watches Garrett swallow slowly, watches his adam's apple's bob and Andrew wonders what it would feel like to press his lips to that sliver of moonlight on Garrett's neck - gently graze his teeth over the tender spots. The thought makes him feel dizzy and breathless and jesus, he would barely have to lean at all to kiss him. Garret absentmindedly reaches over to softly pat the top of his head and his shirt rides up, just high enough for Andrew to see the soft fair skin above the waistband of his underwear. 

Andrew wonders what it would feel like to run his hands over Garrett's lose sleep shirt, to tug at his teasing waistband, to feel Garrett under him - Andrew wondered if Garrett would be loud, if he would roll his lips together silently or just simply gasp out Andrew's name-, 

"You look so pretty 'ndrew," Garrett says as he shifts closer to Andrew. He smirks lazily and presses his thumb under Andrew's lips, tilts his face so Andrew would meet his eyes - his stupid perfect eyes that were impossibly blue. And the uneasiness returns, settles on Andrew's chest as he tries to breathe under the weight of Garrett's intense gaze. 

"I love this," Garrett's voice is so frail. 

_ I love you _ , Andrew thinks, instantly, involuntarily. 

Andrew makes a strangled noise.  _ What? _

Suddenly, Garrett's leaning closer and Andrew is pulling away desperately - he falls off the bed. 

"Andrew!" Garrett is at his side instantly. His hands are warm on Andrew's shoulders as to steady him. "Are you okay?" 

Andrew's lungs have grown too big for his chest and he can hardly breathe. His vision is blurry and he can barely see, but he sees Garrett so clearly it's almost scary. Messy light hair, kind eyes,  _ I love you _ . 

Andrew's going to pass out. 

"You're going to be okay," Garrett tries. Andrew dimly registers that he's shaking as Garrett cups his cheek. 

"It's alright Andrew," Garrett says lowly almost asking  _ what's wrong _ and Andrew wants to scream;  _ it's me, it's fucking me _ . 

The constriction on his chest loosens as Garrett slowly hums, his vision clears and Garrett looks at him with his gorgeous face and  _ oh _ . Andrew understands the uneasiness now. 

"Better?" Garrett asks, tentatively. Andrew nods.  _ I love you. _ "Did you-, was it because-, was it because I was going to kiss you?" Andrew nods again, because he couldn't possibly speak without collapsing. 

"I'm sorry, I should've asked if it was alright. Andrew, I am so damn sorry,"  _ I love you _ "-it's okay that you don't, that you don't feel the same,"  _ I love you _ "-your my friend and that'll never change, you know you're kinda bulletproof in my head,"  _ I love you _ "-I'll always love you, even though it's kinda different for me I just, I'm just happy to be here with you,"  _ I love you _ "-Andrew? Please say something." 

Andrew kisses him instead. And all his love is pouring out of him because his body can't possibly hold it in any longer. All there is are Andrew's lips against Garrett's - soft, dry, and a little chapped. 

Garrett kisses back,  _ I love you _ , because he can, and because he's wanted to for so long and his heart is aching with sweetness. Andrew's fingers brush against Garrett's cheek, and Garrett reaches out to curl his hand in Andrew's red hair, and. 

It's so good. So unbelievably good. The kiss is a little wet and salty but it is so, so, so gentle. It is absolutely perfect. 

They stop, for a second, still close enough to feel the rise and fall of their chests. 

"I love you," Andrew says because the uneasiness in his chest was just love, pulsing love that was more real and alive than the carnation Garrett had gifted him yesterday. 

"I love you," Garrett says because Garrett has loved Andrew despite himself, he says it because it's been so long it's almost become a part of him, he says it because it's true. 

The uneasiness shifts into a warm pressure under Andrew's collarbone.  _ I love you. _

It's good, so unbelievably good.  _ I love you too. _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short little piece, stay sweet!


End file.
